This invention relates generally to the field of protective devices for sportsmen, and more particularly to a protective eyeshade or shield suitable for use by golfers while on the fairway to protect them from stray balls of other golfers.
The use of cushioning elements in goggles to distribute the relatively heavy weight of such goggles is known in the art, as exemplified by the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,406. Such padding is under substantial compression while the goggles are worn, and as a consequence, such padding is relatively uncomfortable. U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,279 discloses a centrally disposed plastic nose engaging support in conjunction with conventional spectacles. It protects only the bridge of the nose, and not the length thereof.